LEDs are widely used in daily life due to their high luminous efficiency and power saving. At present, LED spotlights are often used in the monopoly counters, shopping malls and the exhibition hall and other occasions to provide lighting and product luminous effect. In order to simplify the structure of the lamp body, researchers began use rail technology to supply power to improve the linearity and aesthetics of the lamp body installation.
The invention patent CN203605069U discloses “a track light strip”, which comprises lamp shell and aluminum substrate located in the lamp shell, power module, and LED lamp bead located on the aluminum substrate and electrically connected to the power module, the power module is connected to the external power source to realize power supply of the lamp beads.
Although the device can effectively realize the conduction of the lamp body, each LED lamp bead needs to be connected to the external power line, so that there are too many external wires, the site is scattered, and the installation and maintenance are complicated. At the same time, if there are multiple guides with a certain angle in the LED system. In order to ensure the integrity of the system, most of the prior art uses corner joints, but the existing corners cannot guarantee the continuity of electrical conduction between multiple connected guide rails; and the existing lamp body and the rail are also mainly connected by wires to conduct electricity, which not only causes the system is complicated, and it is inconvenient to install because there are too many wires, and there are many safety hazards.